1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an off-road vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an off-road vehicle capable of travelling off-road, the behavior of the vehicle body changes and the drivability of the vehicle differs depending on whether occupants ride in the specific boarding space of the vehicle or not. Hence, in the case that occupants ride in the specific boarding space, examples of off-road vehicles in which output control is performed are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,464,824 and 8,548,710.